Return to Gotham
by xxphantomgirlxx
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO WORLDS COLLIDE!This is set two years after Worlds Collide and after being away for two years the Joker figures that Gotham thinks he will never return and he just can't have them thinking that. So he and Hermione return to Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Gotham

Chapter 1

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. Hermione has discovered that she loves the power she feels when she uses her magic. So now with the Joker's psychotic mind and Hermione's powerful magic the two make a dangerous duo. What will happen in Gotham this time?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

In a small town just outside of London, England Hermione and the Joker had lived happily for two years. It was easy for them here because no one knew who they were and more importantly no one knew who the Joker was. He and Hermione could be seen in public with each other, and go out like regular couples. Every once in a while somebody would be brave enough to ask the Joker how he got his scars and he would simply reply that his father was a drinker and one night he had gone off crazier than usual and his scars were the result of it.

Now Hermione was propped up on the bed in her and the Joker's house reading. The Joker was lying with her with one arm draped around her, not saying a word, because he simply just liked to watch her while she read, intrigued by every action she made. Hermione let out a small gasp and looked up as she turned the page.

"Getting good?" The Joker asked looking down at her.

"Yes." She replied smiling.

The Joker smiled back and Hermione looked back down at her book and began to read again. As Hermione reading she let out a nasty unexpected cough. She had had a horrible cold the last few days and was still recovering.

"Still not feeling any better?" The Joker asked.

"I feel better, but I'm still not completely over this cold."

"Well when you get better we're flying 'home'."

Hermione looked up at him. " 'Home', 'home' as in…Gotham?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that's safe?"

"Hermione we've been gone for two years. Gotham probably thinks we are never coming back, and we can't have them thinking that."

"Well when I get to feeling better there is one more thing we have to do before we leave."

"What's that?"

"We have to go out one more time because that's something we can't do in Gotham. It doesn't have to be a fancy restaurant or something like that; it can be anything."

"I've got the perfect place for us to go."

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"That's not fair."

"It's completely fair."

"Maybe for you."

"I never said it wasn't fair for me."

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" Hermione said in a sweet innocent voice and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"That looks not going to work on me."

"But?"

"The sooner you stop arguing and focusing on recovering from that cold the sooner you'll find out where we're going."

"Fine." Hermione said giving up and looking back down at her book to read.

The Joker wrapped his arm tighter around her, but she snuggled out of it.

"Hermione don't be difficult."

"Well maybe if you told me where we were going I wouldn't have to be difficult." She said as she scooted to the end of the bed.

"Come here." The Joker said holding out his arms.

"No." She said in playful matter.

"Are you going to make me come get you?"

"If you can catch me." She said jumping up and running to the door.

But before she reached the door the Joker reached over and grabbed a knife that was lying on the table and was in front of her blocking the door. He grabbed her and pulled him closer to her. He held the back of her head firmly, but still playfully and put the knife to her mouth. Hermione pressed her lips together trying not to smile.

She flashed back to all the other times they had played these 'games.' The very first time he caught her and put a knife to her mouth she had been scared. It was silly now to actually think that she had been scared. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her. Or as he one time put it to mar her beauty.

She snapped out of her flashback when she felt a slight pressure against the corner of her mouth. It was the knife, but she had no reason to be scared. He did this every time he could tell she wasn't paying attention to him in their little 'games.'

"Are you done being difficult?"

Hermione nodded her head yes and smiled.

"Good." The Joker said pulling the knife away from her mouth gently. He tossed it on the floor and pulled Hermione closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. They broke away breathless.

The Joker leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You better have not just gotten me sick." He whispered teasingly knowing she was well past passing her illness on to other people. Now it was the Joker's turn to flashback.

Those few days when he knew she was contagious had almost killed him. He hated seeing her miserable or in a bad mood, and when she was sick she looked miserable. And with her being contagious he couldn't kiss her because he didn't want to sick so he could care for her.

But now she was no longer contagious and was looking happy again. She was really only recovering from the after effects of the cold. She should be completely recovered in at least two days maybe less. And when she was completely recovered he could take her out one last time and then they could go back to Gotham.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So chapter 1 is just a cute little chapter between the Joker and Hermione but action is up ahead I just don't know how soon yet. So I hope you like this story as much as seemed to like Worlds Collide. Speaking of Worlds Collide there was something I forgot to do at the very end of that story so I would like to do it now.

I would like to send out a huge thanks to everyone who left reviews, and added my story to their favorites, or added my story to their story alert, and also the people who added me to their favorite authors. Once again thank you so much.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Gotham

Chapter 2

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. Hermione has discovered that she loves the power she feels when she uses her magic. So now with the Joker's psychotic mind and Hermione's powerful magic the two make a dangerous duo. What will happen in Gotham this time?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

It was Friday, two days later, and Hermione was getting ready to go out with the Joker. Hermione put on her tight fit, strapless dress, and slipped on her stilettos. Her stilettos were the shoes she was wearing the night she first met the Joker. She would have worn the dress she was wearing the night she first net the Joker, but that dress was really formal and since she didn't know where the Joker was taking her she decided to wear something a little less dressy. She put her cutest pair of jeans, a dark purple tank top, and her tight black leather jacket in her bag just incase he took her some place more casual so she could change. When she was ready she walked out of their room, and into the kitchen where the Joker was sitting. When she walked in he looked up.

"You look fantastic but I'm not sure that outfit is appropriate for where we are going tonight."

"Then why don't you tell me where we are going so I know what is appropriate.

"I'm not telling you where we're going."

"Then how am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"Try something more casual."

"Fine." Hermione said going back into their room.

She changed into the outfit that was in her bag and put her black flats on. She walked back out of their room and into the kitchen again. The Joker looked up at her.

"Perfect."

Hermione smiled and walked closer to him.

The Joker pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly. "We better get going."

"Okay."

They walked out of the house and got into their car. The Joker drove to a place downtown in London. When he parked the car Hermione looked around. That's when she spotted the casual little bar where the Joker had first taught her how to play pool. She looked at him and a huge smile burst across her face. "This is perfect.

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it."

"Well then, let's go in."

Hermione simply responded by smiling and opening her door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you're liking it so far. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	3. Chapter 3

Return to Gotham

Chapter 3

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. Hermione has discovered that she loves the power she feels when she uses her magic. So now with the Joker's psychotic mind and Hermione's powerful magic the two make a dangerous duo. What will happen in Gotham this time?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

When Hermione stepped into the door of the small bar the memories came back to her:

The bar was the first place the Joker had taken her since they had been to England. The Joker wanted it to be a surprise so he didn't tell her where he was taking her. When they got to the bar and went in Hermione looked around. She had never been in a bar like this. All the other bars she had been in in Gotham with her uncle were classy, country club type bars. The Joker looked down and saw her studying the place. He leaned down and whispered to her.

"Listen, I've never really done this before so if you want to go some where else we can. I know Bruce Wayne was your uncle so you're probably used to fancier places than this."

"No let's stay, I like it."

"Really, you don't have to lie we can go some where else."

"No, I'm not lying I really do like it."

"Okay, so do you want to play pool or something?"

"Umm…I don't know how to play pool."

"Oh, we're going to have to do something about that."

Hermione just smiled and laughed.

They walked over to the pool table and the Joker picked out a pool stick for him and one for Hermione. He put chalk on both and handed one to her. He got the pool table ready for them to play.

"Okay, I'll break."

"That's where you take the white ball and hit it toward the other balls to scatter them right?"

"Right."

"Okay just making sure."

The Joker broke and then he grabbed Hermione's wrist gently pulling her closer to the table.

"You're going to hold you're stick like this, and lean down to the table." He said holding the stick like he was about to shoot.

Hermione did the same as he did. "Like this?"

"Exactly; now hit the white ball toward the ball where you have the cleanest hit to get it into one of the pockets."

Hermione leaned down and hit the white ball. The ball jumped the table and rolled across the floor. Hermione looked up at the Joker.

"Maybe this isn't the best game for me."

"No, no you're just hitting it to hard." He said going to get the ball. He came back up to the table and set the ball in about the same place it had been.

"Now get ready to shoot again." The Joker told her.

Hermione leaned down and positioned her pool stick like she had before. The Joker came up and put an arm around either side of her and then gripped her hands to help her shoot.

"Just bring it back a couple of times to build up a little strength." He put emphasis on the word little. "Then just hit it about that hard." He said helping her make the shot. One of the striped balls fell into one of the pockets.

She looked back and smiled at the Joker pleased.

"You think you got it?"

"I think so."

"Okay, but I'll go easy on you."

"You better." She said pushing him playfully.

The started to play and the more they played the more Hermione got the hang of it. They played three games and the Joker won all of them but Hermione was getting better.

Now Hermione had played pool various times and was some competition for the Joker. They walked over and started preparing a table to play.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here's Chapter 3. Basically just some memories but I hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Gotham

Chapter 4

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. Hermione has discovered that she loves the power she feels when she uses her magic. So now with the Joker's psychotic mind and Hermione's powerful magic the two make a dangerous duo. What will happen in Gotham this time?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

They had played two games so far. The Joker had won one and Hermione had one the other. They had just gotten done setting up for the next game, and the Joker had broke and now it was Hermione's turn to shoot. Before she leaned down to take her shot the Joker put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Don't cheat while I'm gone."

"I don't need to cheat to beat you."

"We'll see about that."

"So egotistical." She said rolling her eyes.

The Joker replied with a laugh and walked off to get their drinks.

Two guys walked over to the other pool table and started to set it up. The taller of the two turned around as Hermione leaned down to take her shot.

"Nice." They guy said before Hermione took her shot.

"The Joker walked up just in time to hear the guy's remark. He sat the two drinks down on a table and her walked toward the guy. Hermione grabbed the Joker's arm to stop him but he just slipped out of her grasp and just kept walking toward the guy.

"Do you have a problem?" The Joker asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I'm just enjoying the view."

"Enjoy the view of this."

"Of what?"

"This." The Joker said hitting the guy in the face with extreme force.

The guy fell to the floor unconscious. His friend came up to examine the damage.

"I'm sorry, I apologize for my friend."

The Joker just turned and went back to Hermione.

"Let's go." The Joker said pausing at her side until she began to walk.

Usually Hermione would have protested. She would have said not to let that guy ruin their night, but tonight she knew he was beyond mad. So the best thing for them to do was leave and go home so he could calm down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope your enjoying the story so far. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Gotham

Chapter 5

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. Hermione has discovered that she loves the power she feels when she uses her magic. So now with the Joker's psychotic mind and Hermione's powerful magic the two make a dangerous duo. What will happen in Gotham this time?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

They had been home for about an hour. No one had said a word. Hermione was lying on the couch reading and the Joker was in one of the chairs in the living room across from the couch.

"Hermione." The Joker said softly.

Hermione looked up from her book.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night."

"You didn't ruin our night I had a wonderful time, and if any one was to blame for ruining our night it would be that stupid pig headed guy."

The Joker let out a soft laugh.

"Seeing you knock that guy unconscious tonight for what he did just made my night better, because it showed me how much you really care about me."

"You shouldn't have to see me knock some guy out just to see how much I care about you."

"I don't need to see that, but I'm just saying that even though I already know how much you care about me it's nice to see it put into action."

The Joker just laughed. "So you ready to go back to Gotham in the morning."

"I am. I'm actually kind of curious to see what story my uncle made up to explain my absence because I highly doubt he told everyone that I ran away with you."

"Was running away with me such a bad thing?" The Joker asked teasingly.

"Not in my eyes of course, but in the eyes of the citizens of Gotham I think they would have me locked away in a padded cell if they knew the truth."

"You know I would never let anyone take you away from me."

"I know."

Hermione got up and went and crawled into the Joker's lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled her head into his chest and about thirty minutes later she was asleep. The Joker gently got up with her still in his arms and took her to their bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. He went back into the living room and got her book of the couch. He looked at the page number before he closed the book, knowing she hadn't checked what page she had been on before she crawled into his lap because she hadn't closed the book. He walked back into their bedroom carrying the book with him. He put the book down on her night side table and then crawled into bed and wrapped his arm gently around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's Chapter 5 hope you like it. Please, Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	6. Chapter 6

Return to Gotham

Chapter 6

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. Hermione has discovered that she loves the power she feels when she uses her magic. So now with the Joker's psychotic mind and Hermione's powerful magic the two make a dangerous duo. What will happen in Gotham this time?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

"Time to wake up." The Joker said shaking Hermione's shoulder lightly.

She rolled over looked up at the Joker and smiled. He kissed her forehead and then walked away. She got up and started getting ready. She took a hot shower to help wake her up. She straightened her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She put on a pair of jeans and a cute black top. She walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. The Joker was taking the last of their few bags out of the room. Hermione walked over and got her jacket. She put it on as she walked out of the bedroom to the front door. The Joker turned around to face her as soon as he had set the bags down.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The Joker opened the front door and Hermione grabbed two bags and stepped out into the rainy atmosphere. That was one thing she would miss. It rained a lot in England and she loved the rain. She inhaled deeply taking in the wonderful smell. She slowly walked to the car. The Joker put the other two bags in the trunk and grabbed the two bags Hermione was carrying and put those in the trunk as well. He got in the car and sped off toward the airport.

-----

They were on the plane now and were both happy to find that in a row that held three the third seat was empty. After the plane had taken flight and still no one had occupied the third seat the Joker called over a flight attendant.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, can you please keep this seat empty?" The Joker said handing her a very generous tip.

The flight attendant looked at the money with wide eyes. "Of course." She said in a shocked tone.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." The flight attendant said walking off.

Hermione had laid her head on the Joker's shoulder after the plane had taken flight. She now looked up at him.

"You pay quite a bit to keep an unoccupied seat unoccupied."

"It's worth it."

She just smiled at him. The smile was followed by a yawn.

"Tired?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"No, if I go to sleep you won't have anyone to talk to or much of anything to do."

"Hermione."

"Really, I'm not that tired." She lied which followed by another yawn.

"Don't lie."

"I'm fine."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Sleep." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Fine." She said snuggling her head into the Joker's shoulder.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

She just closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

He let out a soft laugh which made her open her eyes and smile. The Joker put his arm around her and ever so gently began to play with a lock of her hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a cute little chapter between the Joker and Hermione, but then again a lot of my chapter are like that...lol!!! Anyway, hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW...I need to know what you think!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Return to Gotham

Chapter 7

PLEASE READ SUMMARY HAS CHANGED!!!

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She felt a soft surface under her. How long had she slept? Were they off the plane already? She sat up and looked around. Yes, defiantly not on a plane anymore. She looked next to her but the Joker wasn't there. This bedroom reminded her of the last secluded apartment building they had stayed in before they left Gotham. She knew it wasn't the same one though. She got up and walked into what was a small living room area. The Joker was sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. She smiled at the sight. Her reading habits had defiantly rubbed off on him. She walked over and sat down in the chair beside the one he was sitting in. The Joker looked up from the book.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

She laughed. "Wait what time is it?"

"It's about one in the morning."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough for us to get from London to here so pretty much all day and all night."

"You should have woken me up."

"No, you looked so peaceful and I knew you were tired."

"Yeah, I was pretty tired but I don't know why."

"The night before we left you were tossing and turning in your sleep all night; you were very restless."

"Oh." She said taking her eyes away from the Joker.

"What was wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione please don't lie to me."

"I had a dream or more like a nightmare."

"What happened in the nightmare?"

"My uncle he took me away from you."

"You know I would never let that happen."

"I know it was a stupid nightmare; I don't even know why I had it."

"You can't decide what you dream."

"True."

"Don't worry about it you don't have to feel bad about it, it was just a nightmare."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. She spotted her book lying on the table.

"Did you already unpack?"

"Hermione we're not living in a permanent home anymore. I only unpacked a few things. We're going to be living out of suitcases again."

"Oh right. Sorry, it's going to take some time for me to snap back in to that."

"Don't feel bad because I unpacked everything and then realized what I did and then had to re-pack it all."

Hermione just burst out laughing. She opened her book and started to flip through it. She let out a frustrated groan. "I really need to start using bookmarks." She muttered.

"Page 317."

"What?"

"Page 317."

"You remembered what page I was on."

"The night you crawled into my lap and fell asleep I knew you hadn't checked the page number because you hadn't closed the book."

"You know me so well."

"Of course I do, I think of it kind of like my job."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the summary change but I like it better that way I hope you do to. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really need to know what your opinions are on my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Return to Gotham

Chapter 8

PLEASE READ SUMMARY HAS CHANGED!!!

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

Hermione had woken up early that morning around five. It was more like she had been woken up. Woken up by another nightmare, the same nightmare, the one where her uncle had taken her away from the Joker. She had set up gasping that morning and was glad she didn't wake the Joker. She didn't want to explain the nightmare to him again because she knew he would never let that happen as long as he had a say in it. But that was what bothered her, what if the Joker no longer had a say in it.

Hermione was sitting in the small living room area now. She wasn't doing anything but sitting…and thinking. Why was being back in Gotham making her have these nightmares? Was she really that much of a nervous wreck? She wasn't sure, but she was trying to forget about the nightmare.

Hermione heard footsteps come in through the door behind her. She turned to see the Joker walking toward her. She gave him a soft smile, and he returned it.

"You're up early."

"I woke up and decided to come in here to finish my book, but then I remembered I finished last night and I didn't feel like starting a new one." She lied quickly. Well it really only was half of a lie. She did finish her book last night, and didn't feel like starting a new one.

He laughed a soft laugh and came and set next to her. Hermione snuggled close to him.

"Hermione, tonight we let Gotham know we're back."

"Sounds fun, how are we going to do it?"

"Just a video cast, something to get the people's attention and Batman's of course. And then we'll add a little something to get your uncle's attention."

"And just what are we going to add."

"Well I'm going to tell the people of Gotham the truth, which is you ran away with me."

"I like it."

"I thought you might."

"You thought right. Where are we going to do the video cast?"

"I've got a nice secluded spot picked out."

"You don't let me in on anything do you?"

"I picked the spot from memory. You know I don't make real plans."

"True."

"We're leaving here tonight at seven."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

"Look good everyone in Gotham's going to see you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hermione said laughing.

-----

At six fifty that night Hermione walked out of their room. She had on jeans, her stilettos, and a black dressy top. The Joker was wearing his usual of course. Purple suit and make-up, but Hermione actually hadn't seen him like this in a while. She smiled as the memories flashed back. The first night they met, the secret meetings, the running away from Gotham. When she reached the Joker he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Which sparked more memories: the first time they had kissed, the times he had snuck into her bedroom, the time she had run away from her uncle's house with him. They walked out of the house together. They got in another stolen car and drove to another secluded part of Gotham.

Inside the secluded building a camera was already up and there were men in clown mask standing around. The Joker had already recruited some helpers. Hermione smiled inwardly. They set up quickly and soon the camera snapped on.

"Hello Gotham sorry for interfering with your nightly news but I though that you might like to know that we're back. Whose we're you're asking? Myself of course and Hermione Granger, yes that's right Bruce Wayne's niece. Now I'm not sure what nonsense story he made up for her absence but the real reason for her absence is that she ran away with me. How does it make you feel to know that one of the most powerful men in this city tells lies? But its okay we're back now and we're going to give this city the better class of criminal that it deserves."

The Joker kissed Hermione and when he pulled away he began laughing and the camera clicked off.

"It was brilliant." Hermione said smiling.

"Thank you."

Hermione just laughed.

"Now let's get out of here and go home....if you can call it that."

"Let's go."

They walked out of the building got in the car and sped away toward their home…if you could call it that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken me so long to upload a chapter but I've been super busy, but things have slowed down a bit so I'll try to upload more chapters sooner than I have been. Here's Chapter 8, Gotham knows the truth about Hermione and that they're back *gasp*. Hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	9. Chapter 9

Return to Gotham

Chapter 9

PLEASE READ SUMMARY HAS CHANGED!!!

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

Hermione was stirring in her sleep. All of a sudden she sat up abruptly and gasped the word "no." She quickly quieted herself and looked next to her. The Joker stirred but settled. She sighed quietly relieved that she hadn't woken him up. She leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly and then got up and went into the living room area. She sat down in a chair and wrapped her arms around her knees. The nightmares were getting worse. They were coming more often and getting a little more detailed. They used to just be her uncle, as Batman of course, dragging her away from the Joker, but now they consisted of that and her waking up in her old bedroom and her uncle telling her the Joker was dead. That's what frightened her most out of all of it, the part where her uncle told her the Joker was dead. Tears started to stream down her face. Just the thought of that made her lose control of her emotions. She heard footsteps coming through the door behind her but she couldn't stop her tears.

The Joker walked up and put an arm around and pulled her up and into his side. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. What's wrong?" The Joker asked, but he was sure he already knew what was making her react like this; the nightmares.

"Could she lie to him again?" She asked herself in her head. "No, he probably already had it figured out." She answered herself. "The nightmares, they're getting worse."

"It's okay…it's over now."

"Is it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What if he really does take me? What if these nightmares are some kind of sign?"

"You know I would never let that happen."

"You would never let it happen against your will, but what if something happened where you didn't have a say in it anymore?"

"I would find a way to make myself have a say in it again. Now look at me."

She lifted her head up to look at him.

"It's all going to be okay. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes." And strangely she wasn't lying. There was something about the way that he was saying these things and the way he was looking at her that made her believe him. Whatever it was had her comforted completely, and the Joker could tell it. He smiled at her before he continued talking.

"Now, we're going to cause some chaos for Gotham tonight and you can't help me if you're all tired. So why don't you come back to bed and try to get some sleep."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. They walked back into the bedroom and Hermione laid down and the Joker gathered her in his arms, and Hermione fell back asleep peacefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	10. Chapter 10

Return to Gotham

Chapter 10

PLEASE READ SUMMARY HAS CHANGED!!!

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

Hermione had slept peacefully without the unpleasant waking of her nightmares. Now she was getting ready to go help the Joker cause chaos. She put on jeans, a purple tank top with a black jacket over it, and her black flats. Why not somewhat match the Joker tonight? She wasn't sure what he had planned for tonight; hell he might not even know yet. As usual soon enough they were driving toward some other part of Gotham.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Tonight we're going to crash a party. I though it might be an appropriate thing to do for a "homecoming event" since that is how we first met."

"Who's the target tonight, since Harvey Dent is dead?"

"Nobody really, I just though we would go cause a little trouble, maybe plant a bomb before we leave."

Hermione rolled her eyes before she continued. "Who's party?"

"None other than your uncle's, Bruce Wayne's, it's his birthday today if you forgot."

"Oh I did forget, well this should be interesting."

"It should."

"At least you're in a suit; I'm going to be under-dressed."

"Well if it means that much to you, the dress you were wearing the night we met is in the back seat."

Hermione turned to find, just as the Joker had said, her dress lying elegantly across the backseat. "Did you get my shoes?"

"Yes I did."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. I've been looking for an excuse to get you to wear that dress again anyway. You look ever so beautiful in it."

Hermione smiled and looked at the Joker with loving eyes. She was brought out of her gaze by the car stopping. She looked away from the Joker and out of the window expecting to find them stopped outside of her uncle's penthouse. Instead they were parked outside of a mansion.

"Oh did Wayne Mansion finally get rebuilt?"

"Yes."

"This should make things extra interesting then."

Hermione noticed that the mansion she saw was in the distance a bit. She then noticed that they had parked on a dirt road lined with trees on either side.

"Sorry, this is as close as I could get us without drawing attention." He said pretty much reading her mind.

"That's fine, and besides I would want to change right in front of the mansion."

The Joker chuckled. "Speaking of, go get changed so we can hurry up and join the party."

Hermione laughed. "No clown helpers tonight?" Hermione asked opening the backseat door and removing her dress carefully.

"They're waiting for us closer to the mansion."

"Should have figured." She added grabbing her shoes.

They both heard tires and saw a flash of headlights about to come around the turn in the road.

"Shit." The Joker said grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her back behind some trees to be out of sight.

It was a sports car that whirled past them at an extremely fast speed.

The Joker looked at Hermione with questioning eyes thinking she might know.

"They're rich drunk kids who are out to get themselves killed pretty much."

"You seem to know a lot on the subject yourself."

"Bruce used to complain about them all the time, and of course threaten me that if he ever caught me doing that the consequences would not be good."

The Joker laughed.

Hermione looked around. "I guess this is as good as a changing room as I'm going to get."

The Joker smiled and walked back to the road to wait for Hermione to change. Hermione quickly slipped into her dress trying to avoid getting it dirty. She put on her stilettos quickly and then continued to fixing her dress. The back of the dress had ribbons that laced and tied over the zipper. Hermione usually didn't have a problem with fixing this herself, but now she found that the zipper was stuck. She trudged out of the trees with an agitated look on her face. The Joker looked up to see her holding her dress up in the front and to see the agitated look on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"The stupid zipper is stuck, would you like to help me?"

"I don't know I think I'll let you try to fix it." The Joker said teasingly.

"Do you want to go crash a party or not?"

The Joker laughed. "Come here."

She walked over to him and turned around so her back would face him. He gently removed the ribbon that had been caught in the zipper. He slowly ran the zipper up the back of her dress, tracing a line up her back with his finger as he did so. It sent a delightful shiver up Hermione's spine and the Joker noticed and her reaction pleased him. After he had finished zipping her dress he laced up the ribbon and tied it in a neat bow. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to examine his work. The lacing and the bow was much neater than she would have given him credit for. Hermione started to walk back to the car but the Joker placed his hands on her bare shoulders and turned her to face him. Hermione smiled a soft smile as she looked up at him. One of his hands dropped to the small of her back and pressed her against him. The other hand wrapped through her long, curly hair bringing her head closer to his. His mouth met hers passionately and she went limp in his arms. He smiled at her reaction and supported her wait. His tongue brushed through her lips and traced the inside of her mouth. When he removed her tongue she did the same, tracing his scars where they met the corners of his mouth. Finally, the Joker pulled away. Hermione took several deep breaths regaining oxygen and clearing her spinning head.

"Let's go crash a party." The Joker said slightly breathless.

"You know that's really disappointing." Hermione said pouting.

"What?" The Joker asked though he already knew.

"Kissing me like that and then stopping to go crash a party."

"Oh but I thought you were excited about crashing your uncle's party." The Joker said teasingly.

"That's not funny."

He moved to pull her close to him but she backed away in protest. He tried again. This time he moved faster and caught her.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later; I promise, but for now we both have to go and touch up our make-up, or war-paint, or whatever, because mine is smeared all over your face."

Hermione brought a finger up to her face and swiped it across her lips. Sure enough there was a generous amount of red that came off on her finger. They both smiled and went to the car to fix her make-up and his war-paint.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First off, sorry about all the differences between make-up and war-paint but it just sound a little akward to have both of them fix their make-up, but maybe it was just me...lol. Anyways, I hope your enjoying the story. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	11. Chapter 11

Return to Gotham

Chapter 11

PLEASE READ SUMMARY HAS CHANGED!!!

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

They had gotten through security no problem and were now coming through the back entrance of the mansion. When they walked in the mansion they saw no one. Hermione looked up to see the Joker's questioning eyes.

"The ballroom is that way." She said pointing down the left hall.

"I thought you never lived here."

"I spent a few summers here."

"It's been rebuilt since then."

"Bruce wouldn't change it."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked down the hallway and found the ballroom right where Hermione said it would be. The Joker loaded a gun and was about to walk into the room when Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Can we do this one little part of this my way?"

"What's your way?"

"You'll see if you agree and let me do it."

"Fine."

"Thank you, now stay here and stay hidden. Don't let anyone see you."

"Okay."

Hermione walked off into the ballroom. She walked one lap around the edge of the ballroom floor and didn't see Bruce anywhere. She walked up to an elderly woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you know where I could find Bruce Wayne?" She asked politely.

The elderly woman scrutinized her. "Aren't you his niece that ran away with the Joker?"

"Me? No, no I'm just a guest who wanted to wish him a happy birthday in person before I had to leave; so you must be confusing me with this niece of his."

"Oh I'm sorry you'll have to excuse me for my mistake."

"Oh, it's really no problem really. It would just be so much of a favor to me if you could tell me where I could find him, because I have to hurry home as soon as possible, I received an urgent phone call about a family member."

"I hope your family member is okay, anyways, Mr. Wayne is up on the roof."

"Thank you so much; you have know idea how much you've just helped me."

"Don't mention it."

"Well, thank you again." Hermione said walking off back towards where the Joker waited unseen by the rest of Gotham's rich crowd.

"Bruce is on the roof." She told the Joker.

"You know he really isn't a target."

"I know but if it's okay I would like to have a few words with my uncle before we crash his party."

"I'm up for anything; you know I don't have any plans."

Hermione smiled and led the way to the roof.

As they were walking the Joker began to speak. "Let me guess, there is like a helicopter pad up here right?"

"And a pool."

"These rich people spend money on everything don't they?"

"Pretty much."

They entered on top of the roof then, and sure enough Bruce was standing over by the railing looking out into the night. "Perfect." Hermione thought to herself. "We caught him before he could go and become Batman. Of course that meant he would ruin our party crashing, but oh well." Hermione thought to herself again.

"Happy birthday Uncle Bruce." Hermione said with fake enthusiasm.

Bruce whirled around. "Hermione?"

"Glad to see me again?" Hermione said smiling.

"How dare you show your face here?"

"Oh, now Bruce your niece came all the way here to tell you happy birthday and this is the greeting she gets?" The Joker said joining in on the torment.

"It most certainly is. You're a disgrace to this family Hermione."

"You should have seen it coming, I was always different from the rest of the family, but don't beat yourself up about it."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know we weren't invited but we thought that we would come and join in on the fun."

"You're not welcome here."

"Do you really think we care?" The Joker asked.

"Before we go back downstairs and join the rest of your guests I'm curious about something."

"What's that?" Bruce asked coldly.

"What pathetic story did you make up for my leaving?"

"I just told everyone you went back to your boarding school."

"Ah, but you tried to send me back, but I told you I wasn't going back."

"You always were stubborn."

Hermione smiled. "Well once again Bruce happy birthday, sorry we have to stop our little reunion so quickly but we have a party to crash downstairs. Bye." Hermione said turning around and heading toward the exit, and the Joker and his henchmen followed.

They were on the bottom floor again and walking down the hall that lead to the ballroom. There wasn't a doubt in Hermione's mind that Bruce/Batman was going to come and ruin all there fun.

"Okay, it's all in your hands now. But thank you for letting me have my moment." Hermione said to the Joker.

"Your welcome, now the fun is really going to begin."

Hermione laughed and then the Joker flung open the ballroom doors and shot of one shot from a handgun that silenced everyone and sent them staring at the Joker, Hermione, and all of the Joker's henchmen. "Hello Gotham, glad to see us back?"

There were a few gasps around the room when the Joker started to walk around slowly. "I'll take your silence as a yes." He said chuckling. Hermione smiled at his actions. She knew he had missed doing things like this in those two years they had to stay away. "So who wants to know how I got my scars?" The Joker asked circling a group of people. He picked out a lady about five years older than Hermione and pulled a knife to her mouth. He looked at the girl's face and then asked her. "Why so serious?"

Then a deep throaty voice spoke. "Step away from the girl."

The Joker looked up to see Batman. "Ah The Batman, what about you, are you glad to see that we're back?"

"Not at all."

"That's too bad, oh well the important thing is that we are back."

All of a sudden Batman punched the Joker in the face making him fall to the ground laughing. "Just like old times." Hermione heard the Joker mutter while getting up. Well, she might as well get ready to join in on the fun. She walked closer to the fight only to meet a hard blow to her face. She fell back onto the floor in pain. Batman had accidentally hit her, and she was not happy. She looked around her. A knife that had been lost by someone during the fight was lying on the floor. She grabbed at it with blurred vision. She accidentally grabbed the blade instead of the handle. She winced in pain. She now had about a one inch long slice on her palm. It wasn't very deep but it hurt. She situated the knife in her hand but now she realized that her head protested against any movement, so she dropped the knife. She could tell that everyone at the party had fled as soon as they realized the Joker didn't care what they did. The only people left in the ballroom were Batman, the Joker, Hermione, and a few of the Joker's unconscious henchmen.

Now the Joker had realized that Batman had hit Hermione. Accident or not he was not happy. He pulled out a knife and went at Batman. He succeeded in stabbing him in the arm between two plates of his outfit. Batman winced in pain but caught the Joker by surprise. The next thing Hermione knew the Joker was lying on the ground and he wasn't moving. She panicked. What had Batman done, she hadn't seen it? Was the Joker just unconscious or had Batman done something worse to him? Despite her throbbing head she crawled to the Joker and was relieved to find him breathing, but now she had to get him awake and out of here. The unconsciousness must have not have been heavy because it didn't take Hermione much to get him out of it. As soon as the Joker saw Hermione he remembered Batman hitting her.

"Are you okay, where's that stupid bat at?"

"I'm fine, and you are not going after him we have to get out now."

"I guess you're right let's go."

They both rose to walk but Hermione fell right back down. The hit she had received was still taking affect on her. She probably had a concussion. The Joker leaned down and picked her up bridal style and began to walk out of the ballroom. He met a hard blow to his side causing him to drop Hermione. Hermione then felt a pressure on her ankle dragging her away from the Joker and she instantly knew who it was.

"No!" She screamed.

The Joker picked himself up off the ground and started at Batman. Hermione seeing what he was doing screamed again.

"No, no get out. Just get out."

"I'm not leaving you." The Joker yelled back.

"Just go, please."

"I won't."

"Do it for me, please."

At that the Joker gave her one final loving looked and turned running out of the ballroom, down the hall, and out of the mansion before Batman could find something to do with Hermione to go after him. Hermione looked up at Batman with tear filled eyes.

"I hate you."

Batman drug her up from the floor but Hermione put up a decent fight. Batman must of have not been in the mood for this either because suddenly Hermione felt a hard pressure on a pressure point and then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh, looks like Hermione's nightmares were right. What will hapen now? Keep reading to find out. Hope your enjoying it so far. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	12. Chapter 12

Return to Gotham

Chapter 12

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

Hermione slowly opened her eyes only to find herself no where other than the bedroom she used to stay in when she would spend summers at Wayne Mansion. She knew exactly where she was. Third floor, last door on the left of the hall, now her only problem was getting out of a three story window. Of course it wasn't as high as the penthouse the Joker had helped her escape from, but she needed some kind of rope. She looked around the room and found nothing. There was a balcony to this room maybe she could find a way to climb down. She wished she could just use a door but she already knew that her bedroom door would be locked from the outside, but might as well give it a try. She got up and walked over to the door and turned the knob. Yes, it was locked from the outside. She walked to the doors that opened to the balcony and they opened easily.

"Bruce really, you need to be smarter than that you're making this to easy." She muttered. And then she thought to herself. "But what if that was the point? What if he wanted her to get away? Even if he did despise her what if somewhere deep down he just couldn't let her rot away in Arkham? Maybe that really was why it seemed so easy to escape."

Hermione cleared her thoughts from her head as she climbed over the railing of the balcony. She edged down a narrow ledge on the side of the house. When she got to the end of the ledge the cobblestone type rocking made easy foot and hand holes for her to climb down. She finally made it to the ground but when her foot touched the ground it triggered a motion detector security alarm. Of course that would be the hard part getting past security by herself. She started running toward the fence. She was skinny enough to squeeze between the bars. She just had to make it to the fence before security caught her. She heard yelling behind her and she glanced back. There were several security guards chasing after her, but she was already over half way to the fence. She was going to make it out. She then saw security guards running at her from the right. She turned and started to run to the left but still toward the fence. At last she made it to the fence. She started to squeeze through the bars when she felt a hand grab her ankle. She turned to see a security guard. She shoved her foot upward kicking him in the face and causing him to let go of her. She slid her leg through the bars and ran as fast as she could away from the mansion.

She heard a car coming and dove down into the ditch to avoid being seen. As she heard it drove by more followed. It was the police no doubt. As soon as all the patrol cars passed Hermione began to run again. Except this time instead of sticking close to the road she ran in the forest that ran a few feet away from the road. She had played in this forest when she was younger she knew her way out. She made it to the edge of the forest and ducked out of the trees. The forest must have run along ways because she was on the edge of the more populated part of Gotham. Her uncle's mansion set back into more of the country sides of Gotham. Now all she had to do was find the Joker.

Before long she was walking through the secluded parts of Gotham where their apartment was. She walked to their apartment first. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Of course not, they had stayed there to long. It would have been time to move somewhere else by now. She started walking down an alley. It was the only thing she knew to do. Where else could she go? When she reached the end of the alley she turned around and walked back down it and down another alley. It was the only thing she knew to do. At the end of this alley she saw to men standing. She decided on turning around and not crossing paths with them, but it was too late they had already seen her. They came walking down the alley and caught up with her quickly.

"You know, you're a brave girl to be walking alley ways of Gotham at night."

Hermione glanced back to look at them and then froze. The two men were wearing clown masks. She turned around to show them her face but was surprised when they didn't stop advancing toward her. She figured it out when the bigger one of the two grabbed her. They were new to helping the Joker. They didn't know who she was so they wouldn't stop and they wouldn't believe her if she told them her story. She struggled against his hold. She had to do anything and everything she could to get them to take her to the Joker. Maybe if she put up enough fight they would take her to him hoping that he would kill her or something. She didn't know but she had to try.

She bit down hard into the hand that grasped her wrist.

"Little bitch."

"Let me go." She said stomping down on the guy's foot. That's when she realized she was still in her dress. "This is just great." She thought to herself.

"Alright you little bitch you don't want to deal with us we'll take you to our boss. At least we would have considered letting you go after we were done with you but he won't. He'll kill you. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"I'm sure." She growled at the man.

"You must have a death wish." She heard the man mutter as he began to drag her down the alley.

They walked for a while and then an old warehouse came into view. They walked through the doors and into the warehouse moments later. The clown drug her to a small door and then knocked.

"Come in." She heard a familiar voice mutter and inwardly she let out a sigh of relief.

The man opened the door and Hermione saw the Joker was sitting at a desk with his back to them.

"We brought you a present boss, and she's really pretty."

"I don't care what you do with her but get her the hell out of my office."

Hermione's eyes widened as she was beginning to be drug backwards out of the office.

"Wait!" She screamed.

The Joker picked his head up. "Stop." He commanded the two clowns.

"Oh you changed your mind. Good choice boss, like I said before she is really pretty, but I do want one thing from her first."

Before the Joker could turn around the clown had crushed his mouth against Hermione's. She tried to pull away but the clown held her in place. Abruptly the kiss stopped. Hermione looked around to see the clown on the floor looking up at the Joker.

"What was that for?"

"If I ever…." The Joker trailed off. "In fact I **won't **ever catch you touch her again." He said pulling out a knife. "Now let's put a smile on that face." And then the Joker killed him. He looked up to the other clown. "Did you touch her?"

"No."

The Joker through the knife down on the floor and grabbed Hermione's wrist and drug her back out into the main room.

"Everyone in here now." The Joker yelled.

Some more men with masks came into the room.

"None of you are ever to touch her under any circumstances, is that clear?"

"Yes." They all said in unison clearly frightened.

The Joker drug her back into his office to his desk. He set her on it and instantly kissed her. The kiss was rough and greedy, but passionate, Hermione instantly through herself into the kiss. Finally, the Joker pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…now that I'm back with you."

He responded by pulling her close to him. "How did you get away?"

"It was easy. It was like my uncle wanted me to get away."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione, Batman took you not your uncle."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wait, your uncle, he's Batman isn't he?"

"Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!!! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	13. Chapter 13

Return to Gotham

Chapter 13

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

"He is, your uncle is Batman?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I promised him I wouldn't tell and when we were in London it never came up. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do. I'm a total hypocrite. I'm in love with a villain and practically protecting a hero."

The Joker laughed. "You are not a hypocrite, you were just doing what you thought was best."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you?"

"I don't know I just thought you might be."

"Never."

Hermione smiled, but then asked another question. "What are you going to do with this information?"

"I don't know yet."

Hermione laughed.

"Why? Are you going to go all 'softy' on me just because he's your uncle?"

"No, it's just that he pretty much let me escape tonight. I guess that I just feel like I owe him something to even everything out."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on killing him. Even though I should, because he hit you, he took you away from me…" The Joker trailed off.

Hermione smiled and moved closer to him. "It's okay. I'm back now."

"And I'm so glad that you are."

"Me too." Hermione said and she yawned. She turned away hoping the Joker wouldn't see it.

"You need to get some sleep."

Hermione frowned. "I'm really not tired."

"I'm sure."

"I'm not, and even if I was it's not like I'm five and can choose when I want to go to sleep."

"You know, you're too stubborn for your own good."

"I know."

"Look its four o clock in the morning. You had a very long night last night. You were taken by your uncle and then you had to escape, you had to put up with those two clowns, and then you had to deal with me killing the one that kissed you and me dragging you around this place. You have to be tired."

"I guess I am pretty tired." Hermione said yawning.

"I thought so. There's a bedroom right through that door." He said pointing to a door at the back of his office.

"Oh no."

"What, what's wrong?"

"I'm not going to bed without you."

"Go lie down and I promise I'll be there in half an hour."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine." She said walking over to the door and opening it.

"Thank you." The Joker said sighing.

"For what?"

"For not being difficult."

Hermione laughed and walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

For an old warehouse the room looked a lot better than Hermione would have expected. It didn't have much in it, but still in some way slightly charming. She walked to the bed and pulled the comforter and the sheets back and slid into the bed. When she laid her head down on the pillow she found she was more tired than she thought she was. She tried to fight against the urge to sleep. She wanted to wait for the Joker, but she lost the battle. She quickly fell asleep.

When the Joker walked in about thirty minutes later he was both pleased and relieved to find Hermione sleeping. He gently slid into bed next to her and draped an arm around her. He himself fell asleep quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here's chapter 13. Hope you like it. Please review!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	14. Chapter 14

Return to Gotham

Chapter 14

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She looked next to her to find the side of the bed the Joker slept on last night empty. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was ten o clock; of course he would already be up. She got up and found another door in the bedroom which led into a bathroom. For a warehouse it had all the necessities, even a small shower. She showered quickly and got dressed. She walked into the Joker's office to find him sitting at his desk. He seemed to be in heavy thought. She walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Revenge."

"Do you seriously still want to get revenge on my uncle?"

"Yes actually, I do."

"It really isn't that big of a deal. I'm here aren't I?"

"But I don't like people taking things that belong to me." He said teasingly. He knew in a way she did belong to him, but at the same time she was as free as she would be anywhere else.

Hermione smiled at that. As if she could ever truly be owned by the Joker. He himself had called her independent way too many times. She knew if she got up and walked away from him and out of his life he wouldn't stop her, but of course she would never even think about walking away from him. In a way she did belong to him.

The Joker glanced down at Hermione's hand which was lying palm up.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That cut."

"Oh, well after my uncle hit me my vision was a little blurred so when I tried to grab for a knife I grabbed the blade instead of the handle."

The Joker picked up her hand studying it. "Listen, I know that even though that was shallow it probably hurt, but would you mind if I made one more cut on your palm?" He said pulling out a switchblade and flipping it open.

She stared at him for a minute. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She agreed not completely knowing why.

The Joker pressed the knife down shallowly into her skin and began to make the cut. At the end of what seemed to Hermione to be a straight light he hooked the cut upward. He pulled the knife away and closed it, returning it to his pocket. When she looked at her hand she now saw that on her hand was a perfect J. Hermione was now happy that she let the Joker damage the skin on her palm even further.

"So, what would really piss you uncle off." The Joker said changing the subject.

Hermione thought a minute. "Losing Wayne Mansion."

The Joker let that sink in before he responded. "That's perfect."

"It is?"

"Yes. It's already been burnt down once. I say we blow it up."

"He wouldn't be happy. I'll say that much."

"We'll do it tonight."

"So soon?"

"Why not? There's some kind of party going on tonight so he wouldn't be home, its perfect timing."

"Yes, I think it would work."

"Brilliant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright the next chapter will be the last chapter. Please review!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	15. Chapter 15

Return to Gotham

Chapter 15

Summary: Set two years after Worlds Collide. Hermione and the Joker are back in Gotham. And you'll just have too see what happens from there.

Okay, I know this is different from the original summary that I have posted on chapters 1-6 but now that I've begin to write it I think that it is appropriate to keep it like it was in Worlds Collide where Hermione only uses her magic when it's absolutely necessary. I tried to fit it in where she uses her magic for evil but I just can't see it so sorry for any confusion this might cause but hopefully it won't cause too much because she hasn't used her magic in the story yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

It was nightfall and Hermione and the Joker were outside the mansion. They had gotten past security again with ease and were now planting charges.

"Just a few more charges set inside should do the trick." The Joker whispered.

They went in through the back and once again started planting charges. Hermione walked ahead of him looking around the mansion remembering some of the few times she had stayed here when she was younger. She was glad she hadn't stayed here very often or the mansion would have meant something to her. But luckily it didn't mean to her what it meant to Bruce. All of a sudden she saw someone walk across the hallway. It was Bruce and he was dressed as Batman. Hermione flung herself back around the corner. The Joker looked up with questioning eyes but he found his answer as Batman walked around the corner.

"What?" Batman mumbled clearly taken by surprise.

The Joker jumped up and pulled his knife out, and the two started fighting. Hermione watched helplessly. She knew there was really nothing she could do. But then her adrenaline was sparked as she saw what happened next. Batman had gotten the Joker's knife away from him and now had the Joker pinned down with the knife pressed to his throat. Hermione reacted.

"No. Stop it. Please, stop it." She screamed.

"We really should stop this fighting or we are all going to die. Those charges are on timers."

"I could kill you and get myself and the girl out."

That's when the Joker tested Batman. "But would you really kill me considering…" The Joker trailed off.

"Considering what?"

"Considering how much I mean to your niece."

Batman looked at him shocked.

"That's right, I know who you are Batman, or should I call you Bruce."

Batman/Bruce kept a firm grip on the Joker keeping him pinned down put dropped the knife.

"I didn't think so." The Joker said. "But don't worry I won't reveal you true identity, that would ruin all the fun for me."

Batman/Bruce believed that. He knew the Joker would keep his true identity unrevealed for his own reasons. He removed his grip from the Joker and stood up. The Joker also stood up.

"Now, let's all walk out of here alive." The Joker said walking back to Hermione.

"Unrig the charges." Batman/Bruce yelled.

"I'm sorry it's too late for that." The Joker said looking down at the timer. "There are only forty five seconds left." He said grabbing Hermione and running out of the mansion.

Bruce looked around one final time and ran out himself. When he got outside the Joker and Hermione were no where to be seen. And then the mansion started blowing up behind him.

-----

The Joker and Hermione were safely away from the mansion and the cops that were now arriving. The Joker looked at Hermione.

"I know that tonight was a close call. I'm almost certain that if I hadn't revealed that I knew who he was your uncle would have killed me. If you want we can leave and never return. I can give all of this up."

Hermione looked at him shocked. "No. I like this life, and he won't ever kill you. He loves me to much to kill you. He knows how much you mean to me even if I have betrayed him he still loves me. And you, you wouldn't be happy and you know you wouldn't. No, I think that we're destined to this forever."

"If that's what you want."

"It's what we both want."

-----

So the Joker and Hermione stayed in Gotham to forever cause chaos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it because this is the end. No more sequels no more story this is how it's going to end. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop Joker/Hermione fanfics. I will write other crossovers about the two but they will have different plot lines than this one and will have nothing to do with Worlds Collide and its sequel Return to Gotham. Once again I hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

A special thanks to everyone who favorited this story, and if anyone leaves reviews thanks to you too.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


End file.
